You've Got Mail
by Celeste Belle
Summary: A story about the exchange of letters between Fred and George. There will be more to the story, but it will mainly focus on the letters that they write back and forth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is a random story that was inspired by my lovely twin, Larien. After this chapter, the story will mostly focus on the twins' letters. Larien is Fred, and I am George.

Tormenting the Owl

Ron shook his head as his mother yelled at Fred and George for tormenting poor Errol again. The owl was going to get so confused that he wouldn't know which way was up. His brothers didn't mean to torment or confuse Errol. They simply enjoyed sending letters back and forth to each other. They would do it even if they were in the same room. Errol didn't mind when he got treats, but often he was simply expected to carry the letters from one room to the next.

This had begun when the twins were old enough to write. Errol really didn't have enough room to fly in the house, and often crashed into walls and doors. Molly was sure that the bird would have brain damage, but he was the family owl, and they would have to make do. She would have to talk to Arthur about saving up some money to get the twins their own owl to play with. Until then…

Ron snickered and Molly heaved another sigh as the poor own ran face-first into the door frame before landing on the table with a note. He stretched his leg out to her, and she took it. He then flapped off. No doubt he was returning to the twins' room where he would deliver letters back and forth again. Looking at the letter, Molly sighed.

Conjuring her Patronus, and wishing the twins could do more advanced magic, she said "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Control yourselves until then. And please leave Errol alone. He needs some rest." She then sent it up the stairs. Two squeals later told her that she had effectively startled them. Her point was clear, however, and the worn bird soon came flying down the stairs and landed on his perch in the sitting room. He was asleep as soon as he alighted.

A/N: There will be more to the story later. Let me know what you thought!


	2. Twins Plus Bored Equals Hilarious

A/N: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Twins Plus Bored Equals Hilarious

Fred and George sat in class. They were trying to concentrate on the lecture, but they really wanted to be out on the Quidditch Pitch. It was so sunny outside. So warm. So…Suddenly, George felt a piece of paper hit his hand. He looked down, glad they were in the back of Trelawny's classroom. It was a letter from Fred. Well, it was a note, but it was in letter format, so it counted. He smiled and glanced at the Professor before opening it. Maybe class wouldn't be so bad after all.

Dear George,

How are you?

Love, Fred

Dear Fred,

I think I am well.

Love, George

Dear George,

That's good. Are you working hard or hardly working?

Love, Fred

Dear Fred,

You have to ask? Haha. Actually, I was working hard earlier, so I thought it would be nice to change it up. You?

Love, George

Dear Forge,

You know I'm goofing off. Do YOU have to ask?

Love, Gred

Dear Gred,

No. I don't have to ask. But since I'm rather bored, I thought I would. Do we have anything exciting planned for later?

Love, Forge

Dear George,

Hm...I believe we should, ah, "try out" that new potion. The one that changes hair color. Do you think sweet little Ronnikins would be willing to help?

Love, Fred

Dear Fred,

Hmmm…We might be able to "persuade" him. As long as Hermione doesn't find out and get her knickers in a knot, we'll be fine. Don't you think bubblegum pink would suit his complexion?

Love, George

Dear George,

Sounds like a bloody good idea! I do believe Miss Granger will be otherwise occupied with homework and the like. Bubblegum pink. It is close enough to red.

Love, Fred

Dear Fred,

That's what I suspected, but you know she's a bit protective of her "boys." Do you think they'll ever wise up and start going out?

Love, George

Dear Forge,

It would be nice to see Ron with a girlfriend. Hermione's perfect for him, if you ask me. Maybe we should play "Cupid."

Love, Gred

Dear Gred,

I think that would be great. We have some extra love potions in stock. The ones that only make the person notice you. Maybe that would help them. We'll just have to keep it quiet. Don't want Ronniekins thinking we're playing favorites. *wink*

Love, Forge

Dear Georgie-o,

Oh, the subtle love potions! I love those. Which lovebird should we slip it to? Both, perhaps? And did I ever tell you how much I love your brain?

Love, Fred

Dear Fred,

We'll have to think about which to slip it to...they might get scared off if only one takes it. We'll have to be very subtle about it though. Perhaps tomorrow at supper?

And of course you love my brain, Freddie-o. It's exactly like yours.

Love, George

Dear George,

Supper would be best. It would be too suspicious if we made them special treats...Suppose we "go to the bathroom" and pay a special visit to the kitchen. Ronniekins' favorite desert, perhaps?

Love, Fred

Professor Trelawny was usually so lost in "the beyond" that she missed most of what went on in her classroom. Unfortunately for the twins, today was not one of those days. The paper was intercepted before George could reply. Trelawny studied the paper, and then the boys, who were now tensed in their seats.

She looked toward the ceiling, muttered "It must be a sign," and dismissed class. They suspected she was going to have some tea and a lie-down.

On their way out the door, Fred said "You, know, with all her bragging about knowing what's in the "beyond," you'd think she would have seen us coming."

"Impossible, mate." George replied "Even we couldn't have seen us coming."


End file.
